The invention relates to a pivotable hatchback for a streamlined rear of an automobile, said hatchback comprising a glass pane and a frame with a stepwise cross section, the frame bordering said glass pane circumferentially.
In a known automobile (German Offenlegungsschrift No. 25 55 195) of the type cited hereinabove, the air stream separates relatively early from the rear area of the frame of the pivotable hatchback, whereby the drag coefficient of the vehicle is increased.
The goal of the invention is to provide devices on the pivotable hatchback to lower the drag coefficient of the vehicle, said devices not only being readily integrated into the hatchback, but also being attachable easily and reliably to said hatchback without significant structural modifications.
According to a preferred embodiment of the invention, this goal is achieved by virtue of the fact that an aerodynamic device (of a type known per se) is provided in the rear area of the hatchback, said device consisting of an elastic body with a holding part, whereby the body is supported with one wall section against the pane and the frame, and the holding part is fastened to the frame. It is advantageous in this connection for the holding part to be imbedded in the body and to be provided with a threaded bore, said bore cooperating with a threaded screw abutting the frame. The holding part is provided in the area of the threaded bore with a rib, said rib running parallel to and at a distance from a flange on the frame, with a section of the body extending between the rib and the flange. The wall section abuts the pane with a local shoulder and a lip which constitutes the border of said shoulder. The cross sectional shape of the body of the device is substantially the shape of an acute triangle, said triangle constituting an extension of the hatchback, whereby the upper surface of the body meets the horizontal at an acute angle, in such manner that is rises opposite to the forward direction of travel. The body has a bead at its free end that is generally trapezoidal in cross section, and projects above the upper surface, the rear delimiting section of said bead running vertically. Moreover, the body extends over the width of the hatchback, is pulled around the corners of the latter, and tapers off at its lateral frame parts.
The advantages which are especially offered by the invention include the fact that the drag coefficient of the aerodynamically designed vehicle is further improved. The aerodynamic device is integrated in the pivotable hatchback, and without any significant structural modifications having to be made in the latter. The arrangement and design of the device permit the latter to be fastened simply and reliably to the hatchback.
These and further objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more obvious from the following description when taken in connection with the accompanying drawings which show, for purposes of illustration only, a single embodiment in accordance with the present invention.